


Favorite Mistake

by Lucywritesmayhem



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Internet, M/M, Scandal, YouTube, its a youtube au, maybe jana, might be inspired by some youtubers, youtuberau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucywritesmayhem/pseuds/Lucywritesmayhem
Summary: Sehun and Luhan are youtubers. They've had a scandal filled career and decide why not collab?
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Favorite Mistake

Luhan let out a content sigh. His ass may feel a little sore and he might not be able to walk straight later but damn it all if he wasn’t fully satisfied. Who would have thought Oh Sehun was such a good lay? Certainly not him. Sure Sehun was handsome and had muscles in all the right places but come on the guy was a jerk. Luhan expected him to only care about himself and he’s really fucking happy he was wrong.Sehun had been incredible. The way he just knew how to handle Luhan. How to please him how he liked and all the new little things that made Luhan's head spin. Shit. Luhan needed to slow down. He didn’t need to start catching feelings for his business partner. 

This after all was business. Well the fucking wasn’t. That was just a very fun bonus. But yes Sehun and Luhan had only really gotten together for business. Well to be more specific for clout.

You see...Luhan and Sehun were youtubers. Arguably the most problematic and obnoxious youtubers to ever exist. Some would go as far to say they were sociopaths. And maybe they were. Luhan knew for sure they were crazy. Only crazy people like to share their everyday lives with millions. Only crazy people go out of their way to do stupid shit for views. At least he acknowledged it though right? And he’s learned a lot of from all his stupid decisions. Mistakes that he has worked hard to correct and learn from. But he was human and would probably keep making mistakes. He just hopes they aren’t so bad anymore. He needed a break from all his scandals.

Even though collabing with Oh Sehun was probably not a good idea….many didn’t think so. His manager for sure thought this could only end terribly but Luhan didn’t care. He never did. So here he was completely cozy in Sehuns large bed while the other showered. 

They had finished filming another video together and were just hanging out when Luhan decided to be a tease and kissed Sehun on the cheek. Sehun had turned so instead of kissing his cheek Luhan ended up kissing him full on the lips. And then well….things got interesting.

Not that Luhan was complaining. Nope. No complaints here. 

“You look comfy” Sehun says pulling Luhann out of his thoughts.

Luhan snuggles more into the comforter and smiles brightly over at Sehun “I am”

Sehun can’t help the smile that forms on his lips. Luhan can be so fucking cute sometimes. 

“You wanna go get something to eat he asks” slipping into some clean boxers making a show of bending over because he knows Luhan likes his ass. 

He hears Luhan let out a sigh before saying “I can’t. Minseoks been calling and messaging me non-stop because I’m late for some photoshoot he had booked for me.”  
Sehun looks over at the other and smirks “Let me guess you’re over two hours late”

Luhan sits up then and chuckles “Shut up.”

“Make me” Sehun replies winking at the other who laughs out loud. It's music to Sehun’s ears. To think he’d never hung out with Luhan before and now they saw each other at least once a week all because Mr. Lu wanted to show the world that he was back to being a ‘savage’ after his ex cheated on him. 

It's not like they didn’t know each other at all before now. They’d been to the same parties more than a few times. Always acknowledged each other and chatted briefly but never more than that. They were always caught up in their own worlds. Always in the middle of some unfortunate scandal. But now...they were purposely making scandals. Sehun didn’t really mind being used. Luhan was hot, funny, brilliant and damn if his audience didn’t bring him a fuck ton of more views. Every collab video they had put out got him millions of views within hours. 

It was crazy how well their fans responded to their first video together. They went rabid constantly asking for more after the video that Sehun and Luhan decided why not keep giving the people what they want?

Who were they to deny their fans anything?

“You know if I wasn’t already beyond late I totally would be down for a round two but...guess we’ll have to save it for next time.” Luhan says dramatically. He gets up and starts looking around for his clothes. Sehun is entranced by the bite marks he see’s turning darker around Luhan's shoulder going toward his collar bone. He shakes himself mentally. As much as he likes having Luhan around it's probably for the best, the other has to leave. He’s got some shit to do too and lord knows him and Luhan would never get anything done if they keep flirting.

=================================================================

“Hey guys!” a cheery Luhan greets the camera. He has a full face of makeup today and is dressed to kill.

“Today I am going over to Sehun’s to babysit his little cousins Haru and Ziyu” Luhan says adjusting the camera and looking at himself in the viewfinder.

“We’re officially the Oh’s today” he cheers and giggles to himself. 

“Crazy I know but...come on you guys are used to this right?” he asks and laughs again. He grabs the camera and starts filming his way out of his apartment. His phone goes off and he curses.  
“It’s Sehun!” he screams then flips the camera back to his face . “I told him I was on my way like two hours ago.” Luhan laughs. In the background his best friend Jongdae is heard saying “You’d think you’d at least try to be on time for your dick appointments.”

“Hey!! ….I’m not that kind of vlogger anymore” Luhan replies back indignantly but they both burst out laughing. Luhan flips the camera to his face and throws up a peace sign “Me and Sehun are family vloggers now.” he winks and then theres more laughter.

“But in all seriousness guys….I am super late so...see you at Sehuns!” Luhan says eyes sparkling and waves.

The next scene is of Sehun giving Luhan disapproving looks.

“Hi daddy” Luhan greets and the camera zooms in just in time to catch Sehun roll his eyes and smirk.

“You’re so late” Sehun replies trying to sound mad.

The camera shakes as Luhan points the camera to himself “ Okay but “ Luhan begins to say while fluffing out his hair. The action is incredibly vain but not anything viewers aren’t used to. “ I remember you saying that you thought me being late all the time was cute” Luhan says winking at the camera before fliping it over so that the audience can see Sehun struggle to keep a smile off his face.

“I...did but...that was different.” Sehun says crossing his arms in front of himself

Luhan appears to get closer and says “If I say sorry will daddy forgive me?” 

The viewers are treated to Sehun looking like he’s really considering it. The camera then flips to both of them together as Luhan nuzzles Sehun cheek and leaves multiple kisses all over his face. Sehun seems to easily forgive Luhan once their lips actually meet.

Luhan cheers and the video proceeds with Luhan explaining what they will be doing and Sehun interjecting random comments. The amount of flirting does not stop once the children are seen. If anything it actually increases. Luhan escalating it all when he jokingly says he’s pregnant after watching Sehun calm down a distraught Ziyu who had dropped his ice cream cone.  
Sehun had looked at the camera and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before saying “We can work on that later.”

The video ends with a montage of pictures of the day they spent together. To anyone who didn’t know who they were they would have thought they really did look like a happy family.  
The comment section to their video is full of people speculating their relationship and Luhan and Sehun may or may not spend the rest of that day reading the comments and joking around. And since the cameras are off Sehun makes good on his maybe later promise. If Luhan stays the night that day is only a question that very few people know the answer to.

ohfan1985:You guys are so cute!!!  
Luluisbae09:You guys have such amazing chemistry together!!! 

Fanofluhanxx: YOU GUYS ARE SO DATING!! There’s no way you guys can fake all this

Sehunsbiggestfan: You guys how crazy would it be if they did have kids together???  
================================================================  
The next video they make together goes on Sehuns channel. His video starts off with Luhan already at his house. They’re in Sehuns room. Sehun is sitting on the edge of his bed and Luhan is seen in the background laying on the bed making kissy faces at Sehun behind him. At one point Sehun does catch him in the viewfinder and stops talking about the upcoming projects he has to kiss Luhan repeatedly. If Luhan's heart races a little every time their lips meet he certainly does not show it. 

“Okay guys so today we are….” Sehun starts saying and Luhan jumps up from behind him to say “Getting matching tattoos!”

“I would like to give a quick disclaimer...this was not at all my idea. If anything I spent a good week trying to convince Sehun that we shouldn’t do this” Luhan says now sitting next to Sehun.

Sehun gasps “You don’t want to get matching tattoos?”

Luhan bites his lip and looks away from him.

“Lu...but...the tattoo artist is here.” Sehun says pulling Luhan closer and nuzzling his neck. Luhan let's out a breathless giggle.

“I mean..I’m here aren’t I?” Luhan replies kissing Sehuns cheek.

Sehun smiles at the camera triumphantly.

The video then jump cuts to them in the living room. Luhan is having a full break down. Sehun is laughing hysterically while the rest of Sehuns crew watches on in mild amusement.

“YOU ARE A COMPLETE PSYCHOPATH!!” Luhan screams pacing in front of his own camera 

“Lu-” Sehun tries to say but Luhan cuts him off “No!!” he screams and laughs in bewilderment “You seriously cannot fucking sit there and act all mad that I said I was gonna get the tattoo removed and then have the audacity to sit next to me and say you’re gonna get the matching tattoo you have with you’re ex covered!!” Luhan yells and Sehun falls to the ground laughing  
“You’re insane!” Luhan yells again and marches angrily to mock quick Sehun.

Sehun laughs on the ground and slowly gets up. “Lu… babe...I’m sorry” he says reaching out for Luhan who rolls his eyes at him.

“How about we take some shots and cool down” Sehun suggests taking one of Luhan's hands. Luhan contemplates for a second. Then agrees. The whole crew bursts into laughter.

After they are both seen taking shots they’re in a new room talking to the tattoo artist about the tattoo they want. They quickly realize….they have no idea what to get until one of Sehuns friends say they should get tally marks of the months they’ve been “together”.

Luhan and Sehun both instantly burst into laughter. “So get like 3 tallys?” Luhan says giggling

“We not counting the two months we were hooking up?” Sehun asks winking at the camera. Luhan looks scandalized before replying “ No those don’t count.” innocently.

“We can’t just get three tallys Lu” Sehun complains 

“Why don't you make it for every week?” one of Sehuns friends suggests and they all lose it. It is then decided that they will get seven tally marks. One for every week they have been together. 

Sehun is the first one to get the tattoo and of course being the crazy asshole he is, he gets the tattoo right next to the one he had with his ex. Luhan sits next to him laughing and jokingly saying that hes completely insane. Luhan's smiles take Sehuns breath away for a second but of course it's too brief for the camera’s to capture it. 

Luhan's turn is next and because hes just as crazy as Sehun he decides to get his tattoo on his palm. He claims those types of tattoos fade the fastest. Sehun glares at him but then laughs with Luhan when his crew says they may just break up after the video. 

They show off their tattoos to the cameras at the end then burst out laughing before kissing. The video ends and fans are left wondering just how much of their relationship is actually real.  
====================================================================

Weeks go by and people are still super into their whole relationship. Theres conspiracy videos talking about how fake the relationship. The videos go into full detail at how everything is scripted and being sponsored by some unknown brand company. Luhan has seen a few of these videos and can only laugh at the amount of reaching these people do. He doesn’t get mad though. Everyones gotta pay the bills some way. 

Sehun doesn’t really care what people think. He just sees it all as free promotion. What goes on between him and Luhan is only for them to know.  
They keep making videos together. One that brought fans near tears from laughter was when Sehun was tasked with teaching Luhan how to drive. Luhan had been a complete mess and Sehun a stressed disaster. It was the first time viewers ever got to see that side of Sehun. And of course the video was littered with sexual innuendos. So many that fans began to wonder if they had ever even been that intimate. Luhan was no saint and was shameless with his hookups so it wouldn’t be all that surprising. But was it a good idea to really be mixing business with pleasure? 

They break the internet two weeks after they upload a video of them taking a sociopath quiz. On instagram they announce that they are engaged. The first reactions are all denial. Theres no way those two are really engaged. It's just theyre new thing. They barely see each other for crying out loud. Then people start joking about it. How this is the craziest most dumbest thing anyone has done for views. They must not have anything else to do if they’re announcing an engagement. And then there’s support. Many fans flock to the posts to congratulate the soon to Mr & Mr Oh.

Luhan and Sehun take all the reactions in stride. Only the two of them knowing the real meaning behind the ring that now rests on Luhan's ring finger.

========================================================================  
The cameras are off when Luhan kisses Sehun passionately. Sehun easily returns the heated kisses. He would probably never get enough of Luhan's sinful lips. Luhan pulls back to stare at Sehun and give him a bright smile.

“I missed you” he whispers and Sehun gives him a quick peck on the lips before saying he missed him to. They hadn’t been able to see other in the past two weeks. What with Sehun training for a competition and Luhan needed for a few performances outside the state. Sehun was the one to pick Luhan up at the airport. They were currently at his house having just finished a quick video update on their relationship.

“You know they say this is a big mistake” Luhan says smiling sweetly at Sehun as he bumps his nose with his own.

“It could be…” Sehun jokes and winces when Luhan slaps him.

“Sehun!”

“Awww come on Lu...you know you’ve thought it to” Sehun says pressing a kiss to the corner of Luhan's lips.

Luhan hums in appreciation before looking up at Sehun and smiling “Maybe…”

Sehun laughs at Luhan before whispering sweetly in his ear “Even if it is a mistake it will always be my favorite mistake”  
========================================================================

A month goes by. Viewers are shocked to see all the preparations for the wedding. They’re really gonna go through with this? They’re really gonna get married?? It's too much. More people begin to watch their videos just to see if this is all really happening.

And then the day arrives. They both upload videos titled Our Wedding. The internet goes fucking crazy. They make so much noise Luhan and Sehun end up being on the news.

Everyone wants to know if the wedding is real. If they really got married after only roughly 6 months. 

But of course it's a secret Luhan and Sehun refuse to share. Because who would believe them anyway?

So they smile for the cameras and the fans. They’re happy being each others favorite mistake.


End file.
